Here We Go Again
by Wabbits
Summary: Songfics about Chad and Sonny based off the songs form Demi's new album, "Here We Go Again". Maybe a Sterling and Demi oneshot in there, some where. Rated T, just in case, rating may be changed when collection is completed.
1. Here We Go Again

Disclaimer: If I owned Sonny With a Chance, Sonny and Chad (Demi and Sterling) would've been together episodes ago...

Disclaimer #2: If I owned any of Demi's songs, it wouldn't really affect any of this, but I don't so it doesn't matter.

_AN: This was a spur of the moment thing, I don't think it's that good, but I'm gonna post it up, to see the reaction of others. And I will not put any more disclaimers ofter this, but the two above are meant for the whole story. And I know there are a few fics with this theme already, but I just had to do it cause the songs from Demi are so inspiring!  
_

**

* * *

Here We Go Again**

A collection of Channy songfics for Demi's new album "Here We Go Again".

Parings:Channy(ChadxSonny) & (possibly) Stemi (SterlingxDemi)

Stories by: L aka BlackRabbit

* * *

Summary: She wants to break up with him, but can she? If she can, will she?

**Here We Go Again**

_ I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
And ignore all your messages _

I look through my stuff. All I see in my head is him. I take all my pictures of him and I throw them into the trashcan.

A little voice in my head screams, "DON'T DO IT! YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH HIM, YOU KNOW IT!"

All I can think is, "NO NO NO! I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM! I DON'T WANT HIM IN MY HEART ANYMORE!"

My phone rings. It's the ring tone I set for him. He's left me another message. It's the 20th one within this hour. I don't care. I simply leave it there.

_I tell everyone we are through  
Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie  
Cause I break down  
Every time you come around _

My phone rings again. I pick up. It's PopStar Magazine. They want to know about my relationship with him. I tell them we broke up. That I don't need him.

I know it in my heart that I am lying to myself. But I need to to get away from that jerk.

_So how did you get here  
Under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better  
Than trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again _

Still, in my head is one thought. Him. He just won't leave my thoughts! Didn't I already tell myself to forget him? Let him go?

I knew it! This is happening again! Every time this happens, I just can't deal with it! My thoughts just always wonder back to him. I shouldn't try to break up with him so many times even though I know it will never work out! This happens way too much!

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you  
Is so addictive  
We're falling together  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go go go again _

I can't stand it! Why can't I just break up with him? It makes me go insane! Every time I try, he pushes me and fall for him, again and usually, hard. So hard, it hurts to get up and tell him I want to end this relationship, but he just ends up pushing me again. I can't stand it!

_You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane  
Every time that you look at me _

When I ask him what he wants for Christmas. He doesn't know. I make suggestions and he thinks they are all good.

He never compliments me or "I love you." Only I do.

My mouth opens, "Hey,".

He look at me like he always does, giving me that push. "Yes?"

My brain says "Tell him you want to break up!" My heart falls and doesn't want to be caught. It's in love and doesn't want to be broken. I can't decide, so I decide to post pone. "Never mind."

"Okay." is all he can say.

_You only hear half of what I say  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye  
But it's no use  
Can't be with or without you _

I always have to repeat myself. He never listens.

I show up for our date fashionably late. He is not even there yet. He shows up 15 minutes later. We are 10 minutes late for the movie.

While we watch the movie, I think about his flaws and how to let him go gently, but my heart keeps falling deeper and deeper into this bottom-less pit.

At times when he is busy, I can't stand it. I miss him.

_So how did you get here  
Under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better  
Than trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again _

I turn on the TV. So Random and Mackenzie Falls are on. I want to watch So Random, but my heart makes me watch Mackenzie Falls, just to see him. I fight my heart. I change the channel and watch So Random. I keep fighting the urge of watching Mackenzie Falls. I give up and change the channel. his face pops on my screen.

_So how did you get here  
Under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better  
Than trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again _

I log on to Facebook. I click his name. My mouse hovers over "Remove from Friends". My heart speeds up. I click it. A little window opens. It says "Are you sure? Click OK if you are." I move my mouse over to OK, but at the last minute, my cursor moves to Cancel and I click it.

_And Again (And Again)  
And Again (And Again)  
And Again_

_I threw all of your stuff away  
And I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart _

I decide on what to do next. I take out my note book, intending to write notes. About 10 minutes later. I find my notebook page split in half. One side is pictures of me breaking up with him. The other is little hearts around his face.

Another 10 minutes. More pictures of his face and hearts. So many, they've taken over the other side.

_So how did you get here  
Under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better  
Than trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again _

I rip the page out of my notebook and rip it up. I can't stand it. I draw some more. More faces! And only his! I tear that one out, too! I draw. More faces! More and more pages pile up. Soon, my 3 subject notebook is down to 2 subjects!

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you  
Is so addictive  
We're falling together  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go go go again _

I am determined to stop drawing him.

I turn to my next subject. I let my mind wonder and I write a poem.

Hurray! I didn't draw a picture of him! Too bad the second time I read the poem, I realize it's about him.

_  
Here We Go Again  
Should have known better  
Than trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again  
Again (again) again and again and again  
And again and again and again and again  
and again and again and again and again and again _

I write another poem. This time, it's not about him. It's just about a guy who I can't break up with. Oh, wait a second! That is totally him!

Him know what? I am not going to accept this! I bet if I say it, just this once, I could over look his flaws, love him with my whole heart, and not break up with him.

I'll say it just this once:

_**I, Sonny Monroe, am in love with Chad Dylan Cooper.**_

* * *

**Did you like it? I didn't like it much when I wrote it, but then I read it again and I liked it, a lot. I hope you enjoyed it, too!**

**BTW, did you see how I hid some lyrics from other songs in there?  
**


	2. Solo

**Here We Go Again**

A collection of Channy (ChadxSonny) stories.

Stories by: L aka BlackRabbit

_AN: This one was harder 'cause I wanted it to be Channy and I wanted the song to be directed at Chad, so it was kinda hard to make the Channy pairing, but I found a way to make it and pass all of my requirements. How many times did I listen to Solo to write this? About _30-40.

* * *

_Summary: Chad has once again put thoughts of breaking up in Sonny's head. Maybe they will this time?_

**Solo**

_You sing to me  
And in your words i hear the melody  
But in the twilight it's so hard to see  
What's wrong for me_

We were on Chad's balcony. Chad was singing his me a song, one of his first songs as a soloist. We used to be a duet. I just hear the words, not much of a tune.

I hate to admit it, but Chad was singing, but about himself. I think I really need to break up with him.

_I cant resist  
Until you give the truth a little twist  
As if you're gonna get away with this  
You're not sorry_

Then I heard it, the line that enraged me.

"Sonny, you're so lucky you got to be with me, I mean I have a million other girls who want me."

I was ready to break Chad's nose. I mean he had already made me angry. Now I was even angrier.

_I can't believe I fell for this  
I tell through the hole  
Down at the bottom of your soul  
Didn't think you would go solo_

Then, I really listened to Chad's lyrics. They were all about him. Him him him. Ugh!

I guess he doesn't really have a soul. 'Cause those with souls have feelings. The only thing he's feeling is nothing! I guess it's just a bottom-less pit.

I didn't expect to become a soloist.

_Look at what you've done  
You're listening to what you want?  
Got me ready to go solo  
Solo_

Is he really just thinking about him? Really?

He wanted to go back to being a duet and wanted to prove it by singing this song.

I think I might be a duet with him just to go solo.

_You sing to me  
Too bad you couldn't even sing it on key  
If real life is such a mystery  
Why didn't you just stick to acting  
(oh)_

I mean it wouldn't have been too bad if he sang a song about himself well. Instead he's so off key I can't stand it. It just sucks!

He should really stick to acting that Chad Dylan Cooper.

It sounds like a cat is dying!

_Here we go again  
You couldn't find my number until when  
You thought that you could get to my best friend  
Without a script you're lacking  
_

"Oh! Hey, Sonny, can I get your number again? I lost it."

"Did you loose it accidentally or purposely?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you talking and laughing with Tawni! What were you two doing?"

_I can't believe i fell for this  
I fell through the hole  
Down at the bottom of your soul  
Didn't think you would go solo_

"S-S-Sonny! I can explain!"

"Forget it! I don't care! Chad Dylan Cooper, I didn't think you would go so low as to hit on her!"

I got up, and ran out of his apartment, making sure to slam the door.

_Look at what you've done  
You're listening to what you want?  
Got me ready to go solo_

I sat in the hallway outside his door and cried silently. I didn't have the energy to get up, not yet.

I sat there and heard him keep singing. He was still tone-deaf. I didn't really hear the lyrics.

_I'd rather go out to a party alone  
Than have to walk around with you on my arm  
Cause now I have to admit your done  
Good luck trying to fight back_

"Dude! How am I supposed to ask her to the party now?"

He was talking on the phone with someone.

Like I'd go to a party with him.

"I just wanted a girl's opinion on Sonny's gift! You told me the necklace was a great idea!"

Could he be talking to Tawni?

Wait, what party? What gift? Could it be he planned a surprise party? Tomorrow is my birthday.

_I didn't think you would go solo  
Look at what you've done  
You're listening to what you want?  
Got me ready to go solo  
Solo oh  
You've got me ready to go solo  
Solo _

Still, this doesn't explain why he went solo. We were so good together.

"Why did I go solo? Is that why Sonny's upset? I knew I should have told her. I went solo cause my producer said if I wrote a few singles, I would probably earn more money than being in the duet with Sonny! That's where I got the money for Sonny's necklace. It wasn't cheap ya' know!"

He went solo for me? If that's so, I'll stay solo, if that's what he wants.

"I wish Sonny would have given me her number. Since she broke her phone, she got a new number. I don't have that number. If I did maybe I could call her and tell her I love her."

I opened the door and hugged Chad.

"Oh, Chad! I love you, too!"

"Y-y-you heard that?"

The clock struck twelve.

Chad took out a red box.

"Happy birthday, Sonny. happy birthday."

He helped me put it on. It was a locket. On the back it said one thing:

**I love you, Sonny Monroe.**

**

* * *

**

**Okay. I liked this one, but the ending was kinda blah. Cause I had the whole story planned out, except for how to end it, so I came up with the end right on the spot, so I didn't like it, much. :( Oh well! And it's kinda short, too. Oh. And I decided to make these songs be connected. As in this comes after Here We Go Again for a reason, and reading all of the stories from the beginning is recommended, but not needed.  
**

3 L aka BlackRabbit


End file.
